Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood measuring apparatus, and in particular relates to a blood measuring apparatus that uses Raman spectroscopy.
Description of Related Art
Methods for measuring the concentration of each component in blood in a non-invasive manner have been developed. For example, Non-patent Document 1 (Jingwei Shao and 6 others, “In Vivo Blood Glucose Quantification Using Raman Spectroscopy”, PLOS ONE, Vol. 7, No. 10, e48127, October 2012) discloses a method for acquiring a Raman spectrum by focusing laser light in a blood vessel within a skin, and measuring the glucose concentration of the blood based on the intensity ratio between the glucose peak and the hemoglobin peak in the acquired Raman spectrum.
Also, Patent Document 1 (WO 2014/178199) discloses a monitor for monitoring the internal state of a living body from a living body surface, the monitor including: a probe that is attached to the living body surface and includes an observation window; a unit for irradiating, with a laser, at least a portion of an observation region of the living body surface accessed via the observation window; a unit for detecting scattered light caused by the laser irradiation from each of a plurality of observation spots formed intermittently so as to disperse two-dimensionally over the observation region or formed continuously so as to scan over the observation region; a unit for selecting, from the plurality of observation spots, a first observation spot determined to provide scattered light that includes information regarding a target portion inside the living body, based on scattered light acquired from the plurality of observation spots; and a unit for acquiring an optical spectrum of at least one component from the first observation spot or surrounding observation spots, and outputting first information indicating the internal state of the living body based on the intensity of the spectrum.